Sick?
by godsgirl3897
Summary: Claire sakit! Tapi tenang saja, suaminya 'kan seorang dokter yang paling hebat di Mineral Town. Trent, suami Claire, yang mengetahui istrinya sakit, segera berlari ke Mineral Clinic untuk meminta obat dari Elli, suster sekaligus asisten Trent. Namun, apa jadinya kalau Elli ceroboh mengambil obat dan Trent tidak mengecek obat itu terlebih dahulu? WARNING: LEMON!


**Summary: Claire sakit! Tapi tenang saja, suaminya 'kan seorang dokter yang paling hebat di Mineral Town. Trent, suami Claire, yang mengetahui istrinya sakit, segera berlari ke Mineral Clinic untuk meminta obat dari Elli, suster sekaligus asisten Trent. Namun, apa jadinya kalau Elli ceroboh mengambil obat dan Trent tidak mengecek obat itu terlebih dahulu?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sick?**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon © Natsume Inc.**

**Pairing: TrentxClaire**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: M**

**Warning: mungkin OOC, don't like don't read, mungkin ada typo(s), LEMON, ANAK KECIL SILAKAN MENYINGKIR**

* * *

**7:40 AM**

Sedari tadi, laki-laki yang berpenampilan seperti dokter itu terus-terusan menatap istrinya yang belum kunjung bangun.

'Kenapa Claire belum bangun juga? Biasanya kan dia bangun pukul 6 pagi,' pikirnya.

'Sudah ah, mungkin dia kelelahan'

Dokter yang bernama Trent itu pun mendekati ranjang dan duduk di pinggirannya.

"Claire sayang, aku pergi kerja dulu, ya."

Kemudian, dia pun mengelus dahi sang istri.

"Astaga, Claire! Dahimu panas sekali! Kamu sedang demam, ya?" ucapnya panik saat merasakan dahi Claire yang panas.

"Engghh, Trent…" hanya itulah yang dapat diucapkan Claire.

Trent pun menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kamu tunggu sebentar. Aku akan ke klinik untuk mengambil obat," katanya kepada Claire.

* * *

** Mineral Clinic**

Brak! Pintu klinik yang dibanting dokter muda tersebut membuat sang suster, Elli, yang berada di belakang meja resepsionis terkejut.

"Eh, dokter. Kenapa anda terlihat buru-buru begitu?" tanya Elli.

"Elli, hosh… hosh… tolonghh, ambilkan, hosh… obat penurun… demam," ucap Trent sambil ngos-ngosan.

Elli pun langsung mendekati lemari obat dan mengambil sebuah botol obat.

"Ini, dok."

"Terima kasih, Elli," ucapnya tanpa mengecek obat itu kembali.

Setelah itu, Trent langsung berlari ke luar klinik. Sementara, Elli hanya bengong melihat bosnya tersebut.

* * *

** Claire's Farm**

"Claire, apa kamu sudah makan?" tanya Trent kepada Claire.

"Belum," jawab Claire sambil menggeleng pelan.

Trent pun menghela nafas pelan. Dia pun mendekati kulkas. Kemudian, mengambil beberapa sayuran dan jamur. Setelah itu, dia menuju ke dapur, memotong-motong kecil sayuran dan jamur tersebut, lalu merebusnya dengan kaldu ayam. Dia juga tak lupa menambah sedikit garam dan gula untuk menambah cita rasa.

Setelah selesai memasak, Trent pun menaruh sup buatannya di sebuah mangkok dan menaruhnya di atas nampan. Kemudian membawa nampannya ke tempat tidur.

"Ini, makanlah. Setelah itu, minum obat." katanya sambil menumpuk 3 bantal di belakang Claire agar Claire bisa duduk dengan mudah.

"Suapin."

"Dasar, anak manja," gumam Trent sambil tersenyum tipis.

Trent pun menyendokkan sedikit sup sayuran dan meniupnya dengan pelan. Kemudian, mendekatkan sendoknya ke mulut Claire.

"Ini supnya, aaaaaa."

Claire hanya tersenyum melihat suaminya yang dingin bisa menjadi perhatian begini. Dia pun membuka mulutnya dan memakan sup sayurannya.

* * *

"Claire, ini minum obatnya," kata Trent sambil memberikan sebotol obat ke Claire.

"Ga mau, aku sudah baikan," ucap Claire dengan manja.

"Tapi, kamu masih demam, sayang. Lihat tuh, mukamu saja masih merah," ujar Trent sambil mengelus rambut Claire.

"Pokoknya aku ga mau minum obat."

Trent pun menghela nafas pelan melihat istrinya yang manja itu, "kalau kamu ga mau minum obat, nanti aku jualin semua hewan ternak kamu, nih," ancam Trent.

Claire pun akhirnya menyerah dan memonyongkan bibirnya. Trent hanya tersenyum geli dan menyodorkan obatnya ke Claire. Kemudian, Claire pun membuka tutup botolnya dan meminum obatnya sampai habis.

"Ugh, pahit."

"Ini, minum air, biar pahit di mulutmu berkurang," ucap Trent sambil memberikan segelas air yang langsung diminum oleh Claire.

"Nah, sekarang, kamu istirahat. Untuk hari ini, biar aku yang membereskan rumah dan mengurus peternakan *hah? Emang Trent bisa? -disuntik pake jarum raksasa-*," kata Trent sambil mengambil 2 bantal di belakang Claire dan menyelimutinya.

Kemudian, Trent langsung membereskan mangkok dan mencucinya.

"Trent~"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Trent melirik kea rah Claire sambil menaikkan 1 alisnya.

"Engghh, badanku terasa tambah panas, Trent~" katanya sambil menggeliat.

'_Aneh_,' pikir Trent.

Trent pun mendekati Claire dan memegang dahinya.

'_Suhunya tidak naik, tapi wajahnya tambah merah, ini benar-benar aneh._' pikir Trent lagi.

"Trent~" erang Claire lagi.

Trent kemudian memperhatikan gelagat Claire lagi. Wajah memerah, tubuh terasa panas, mata sayu, pupil yang melebar, nafas yang berat…

'_Jangan-jangan, yang diminum Claire itu…_'

Trent langsung menyambar botol obat yang kosong di meja dekat ranjang dan membaca labelnya.

DEG!

'_Obat perangsang…_'

"Ngghhh, Trent…" gumam Claire yang sudah berlutut dan memeluk Trent.

Tidak hanya memeluk Trent saja, Claire mulai menghembuskan nafasnya di telinga Trent. Kemudian, dia menjilat dan menggigitnya pelan.

"Shhh… sayang, kendalikan dirimu, shhh…" ucap Trent sambil menahan desisannya.

"Jangan malu-malu gitu dong, Trent~. Kita 'kan sudah menikah," ucap Claire sambil mencium dan menghisap pelan lehernya

Merasakan lehernya dihisap pelan oleh Claire, Trent menjadi semakin berdebar. Mereka memang pasangan suami-istri yang sah-sah saja melakukan 'itu', tapi mereka hanya pernah satu kali melakukannya, yaitu saat malam pertama mereka. Itu pun Claire sangat gugup dan tidak brutal seperti sekarang ini.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Claire segera membuka kancing piyamanya dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah.

"Agghhh, Trentthhh, ahhhh," desah Claire sambil meremas payudaranya dan membayangkan kalau Trent-lah yang melakukannya.

Trent masih bengong dan bingung harus bagaimana. Hal itu membuat Claire semakin gemas dan memegang tangan Trent, kemudian menaruhnya di atas payudaranya.

"Kamu yang minta, sayang," ucap Trent sambil menidurkan Claire kembali di atas ranjang.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Trent langsung membuka jas putihnya. Lalu, mendekati wajahnya ke leher Claire dan membuat banyak _kissmark_ di sana.

"Ahhhhh, Trent~" desah Claire saat Trent menggigit satu titik di lehernya.

Kemudian, Trent meremas payudara kanan Claire menggunakan tangan kirinya dan memainkan puncak payudara kiri Claire menggunakan mulutnya. Menghisap, menjilat, memilin, dan menggigit kecil puncak payudara Claire.

"Ouch~ shhhh… ahhhhh, Trent~" desah Claire sambil meremas rambut Trent.

Setelah merasa puas, Trent kemudian meremas payudara kiri Claire menggunakan tangan kanannya dan memainkan puncak payudara kanan Claire menggunakan mulutnya. Dia melakukan hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Aaahhhh, Trent~"

Merasa cukup bermain dengan payudara Claire, Trent kemudian berhenti dan itu membuat Claire sedikit kecewa. Namun, hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, Trent segera menurunkan celana piyama dan clana dalam Claire secara bersamaan. Hal itu membuat wajah Claire makin memerah.

"Jangan malu-malu begitu, sayang. Kita kan sudah menikah," goda Trent.

"Bukan karena itu wajahku memerah, tapi kamu kan masih berpakaian lengkap," dengus Claire.

Lalu, Trent terkekeh pelan, "Jadi, kamu mau aku telanjang juga, hm?" katanya sambil mengelus pelan kepala Claire.

Claire pun memalingkan wajahnya dan mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu, kamu saja yang buka bajuku."

Lalu, Claire menatap ke arah Trent dan mendekatkan kedua tangannya ke kemeja Trent. Kemudian, dia mulai membuka kancing kemejanya satu per satu. Setelah terbuka semuanya, Claire langsung melemparkan kemeja Trent ke sembarang arah.

Blush. Tiba-tiba, wajah Claire tambah merah *lagi*.

"Loh? Wajahmu tambah merah lagi," ucap Trent *sok* polos.

"Habisnya, tubuh Trent _sixpack_, sih," gumam Claire malu-malu.

Trent pun tersenyum kecil, "loh? Bukannya kamu sudah pernah melihatku seperti ini, ya?"

"Tapi 'kan tetap saja," ucap Claire yang langsung memalingkan wajahnya karena malu.

Trent pun tersenyum geli melihat istrinya. Lalu, dia melebarkan kaki Claire lebar-lebar.

"Trent, apa yang kamu laku—ARRRGGHH!" perkataan Claire tiba-tiba terpotong saat ia merasakan sensasi yang menggetarkan dari bagian bawahnya.

Trent terlihat sedang berusaha menjamah bagian bawah Claire menggunakan lidahnya. Mulai dari memainkan klitoris Claire, menjilat bibirnya, dan memaju mundurkan lidahnya di lorong Claire.

"Ohhhh, Treennnttt, ahhhh~"

Claire terus-terusan meremas rambut Trent sampai berantakan. Sementara, Trent masih asik dengan aksinya.

"Agghhh, Trent, aku mau… aaahhh~"

Mengerti akan perkataan istrinya, Trent pun semakin brutal dengan permainan lidahnya. Hingga akhirnya…

"AAAARRRGGGHHHH, TRENT!" jerit Claire bersamaan dengan keluarnya cairan miliknya yang langsung ditelan oleh Trent.

"Hah… hah… hah…"

"Claire, kamu manis sekali," komentar Trent.

Merasa tenaga Claire pulih kembali, Trent pun ingin membuka celananya.

"Stop!" seru Claire sesaat sebelum Trent membuka celananya.

Trent yang bingung menatap Claire dengan satu alis yang dinaikkan.

"Bi-biar aku yang buka," gumam Claire malu-malu.

Lalu, Claire membuka kancing dan menurunkan resleting celana Trent. Kemudian, dia menurunkan celana Trent hingga tersisa boxer dan celana dalam saja yang menempel di tubuh Trent. Tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi, Claire langsung menurunkan boxer dan celana dalam milik suaminya tersebut. Di hadapan Claire terpampanglah adik kecil Trent yang sudah menegak dengan sempurna. Lagi-lagi, wajah Claire semakin memerah. Sementara, Trent hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Kamu siap?" tanya Trent.

Claire pun mengangguk mantap tanpa sepatah kata pun.

Trent pun mendekatkan miliknya ke milik Claire. Pertama, dia menggesekkannya dengan pelan di milik Claire.

"Ssshhhh… ahhh~"

Setelah merasa cukup, Trent kemudian memasukkan miliknya secara perlahan.

"Ahhh, Trent~"

"Ugghhh, Claire~"

Kemudian, Trent mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya perlahan.

"Ohhh, Ahhh~" desah Claire.

"Ahhhh, kamu masih sempit juga ternyata, ugghhh…"

"Bodoh! Kita 'kan baru melakukannya sekali."

Trent hanya terdiam dan melanjutkan aktifitasnya. Tidak hanya itu, Trent juga kembali memainkan payudara Claire menggunakan mulut dan tangannya. Sementara, Claire hanya meremas rambut Trent dan mendesah pelan.

"Trent, ahhhh… aku mau… arrrgggghhh~"

Mengerti akan perkataan istrinya, Trent langsung mempercepat tempo maju mundurnya.

"Trent, aarrgghhhh… ouchhh," desah Claire keenakan.

"Claire, ahhh… kita keluarkan mmhhhhh… bersama-sama, ya."

Lalu, Trent semakin brutal dengan permainannya dan…

"AARRGGHHH! TRENT/CLAIRE, AKU KELUAR!" seru mereka berdua bersamaan.

Bersamaan dengan itu, terlihat cairan Trent dan Claire yang memenuhi liang Claire sampai ada sedikit yang keluar.

"Hahh… hahh… hah…"

Kemudian, Trent langsung menjatuhkan badannya dan menindih Claire yang berada di bawahnya. Sementara Claire merasa kesadarannya semakin menipis.

"Trent?"

"Iya, sayang?"

"Makasih ya, kayaknya aku udah sembuh," ucap Claire sesaat sebelum menutup matanya karena kelelahan.

* * *

Trent—yang sudah berpakaian lengkap—sedang melihat istrinya, Claire, yang sedang tertidur pulas, entah karena dia kelelahan karena sakit, karena hal yang tadi mereka lakukan atau malah mungkin keduanya.

Trent hanya tersenyum melihat wajah Claire yang sedang tertidur. Kemudian, dia mengambil pakaian Claire yang masih bersih dari lemari dan memakaikannya ke Claire. Setelah itu, dia mengelus pelan kening Claire.

'Ternyata benar, dia sudah tidak demam lagi,' batin Trent.

'Tapi, dia tetap harus istirahat karena kelelahan,' batin Trent lagi.

Cup.

Kemudian, Trent pun mendaratkan satu kecupan di dahi Claire.

* * *

**EPILOG**

* * *

** Mineral Clinic**

Cklek. Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat sang suster, Elli, menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Eh, dokter Trent, kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Elli.

"Hn. Tadi Claire memintaku untuk 'menidurkan'nya, makanya aku lama di rumah," jawab Trent.

"Ohh…" gumam Elli polos tanpa mengetahui maksud Trent, "lalu, kenapa leher anda merah?" tanya Elli lagi sambil menunjuk _kissmark_ yang dibuat Claire di leher Trent.

Trent pun menjadi salting dan langsung pura-pura menggaruk _kissmark_-nya, "Eng, tadi aku digigit nyamuk."

"Oya, ngomong-ngomong, obat yang aku berikan 'kan masih dalam tahap percobaan. Obatnya manjur, tidak?"

Trent pun sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaan Elli. Dokter muda itu tidak menyangka Elli tidak sadar kalau ia tadi salah mengambil obat, "iya, obatnya sangat manjur."

**-THE END-**

**GYAAAAAA! APA YANG DEBB TULIS INI!? *lempar ore, herb, palu, pancingan, cangkul, jamur, tepung, coklat, dll*. Sumpah, Debb ga sadar nulis cerita (mesum) ini T.T yang Debb tau, Debb ngebaca 'The Medicine' punya Pieree *maaf udah minjem ide tanpa ijin xD -ditimpuk-* dan secara tiba-tiba pikiran mesum ini muncul di pikiran Debb dan Debb pun mulai menumpahkannya(?) di lembaran MS Word u.u oya, ngomong-ngomong, lemonnya asem ga? xD *dijorokin ke jurang*. sebenernya, ini bukan ff lemon pertama Debb xD Debb udah berkali-kali buat lemon, tapi ga Debb publish di FFn xD oya, ada typo(s)-nya ga? Debb ga ngecek lagi soalnya Debb ga berani ._. Dan yang terakhir, mind to review? :3**


End file.
